


CS AU Week 2016

by headoverhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headoverhook/pseuds/headoverhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian in a different AU setting every day for one week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _It's CS AU week over on Tumblr and my muse and I decided we need a little break from our multichapter fics. We're taking a little holiday by letting the AU bunnies run wild and writing something for every day of AU week. But be aware … I've run with what jumped into my head the moment I read the description for the different days. So it doesn't 'fit' perfectly for every day._
> 
> _(Rated E right from the start because at least one chapter is going to be filled with smut.)_
> 
> **Day 1: Crossover**
> 
> _I loved the movie 'One Day', up until it broke my heart and left me sobbing so bad that I couldn't see the screen anymore. Anyways, I like the idea of the movie and even though it's not a crossover per se, since I'm putting them in the 'One Day' universe and not letting them step into that universe as the Emma and Killian from the show, it's an AU. So it still counts. :-)_
> 
> _And of course this little one-shot does have a happy ending, because the last part of the movie ripped my heart out and I would never put you through that agony._

_2014_

They'd chosen this particular date for a reason … the 21th of July.

Because it was _their_ day.

Of course they were about to take this monumental step on this day.

* * *

_21th July 2000_

Her sixteenth's birthday had been two months ago but Killian had decided that they needed to celebrate it again. Not that there had been much celebration on the actual date. Her foster family wasn't that bad, she'd seen worse. But they didn't really care about her. She'd gotten a new pair of shoes and a donut as a birthday cake and that was that.

Emma had stopped hoping for real birthday gifts a long time ago, but then Killian stepped into her life three days after her birthday and even though he didn't have much money he still managed to give her a special day after he'd found out that he'd missed her birthday only by three days.

They spent the day in the park, feeding the ducks with old bread and sharing an ice cone. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining bright and the wind breezing just the right way so that the heat didn't get oppressive.

In other words it was perfect. A perfect day.

So they decided to make that day special. They pinky promised on it. No mattered what happened they would always reach out to each other on this day.

Always.

* * *

_21th July 2004_

A fake passport was enough to get her into the party where the alcohol would flow freely. She hadn't thought it was possible but Killian told her it wouldn't be a problem. And of course he'd been right. Like always.

She'd just stepped to the bar when her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out with a huge grin on her face, knowing exactly who the text would be from.

_Did you get in?_

She walked into a quieter corner, leaning against the wall as she texted him back.

**Yup, I did. I'm ready to get sloshed.**

_Think of me while you're downing your 'Sex on the Beach'._

**Ha, ha. You wish.**

_I'm enjoying the heat here while you're freezing your arse off up in New York._

**I hope you'll get eaten by a lion.**

_There are no lions in Venezuela._

**I'm sure some poisonous animals are traipsing through that jungle.**

_Wanna get rid of me, Swan?_

**Maybe?**

_Go get sloshed._

**Will do.**

_Don't forget to text me when you're home._

**Aye, aye, Captain.**

_Brat!_

**But you love this brat.**

_You're insufferable. Go get hammered._

**Is that an order?**

_Aye, that's an order._

**See you soon.**

_Take care, Emma._

The conversation left her grinning like a loon, and when she shoved her phone back into her pocket she swore that she would enjoy the evening to the fullest.

After all she had to follow her best friend's order.

* * *

_21th July 2008_

They hadn't seen each other for over a year, but when it mattered he was here.

He'd knocked at her door two hours earlier and when she'd opened the door the pain had lessened just a little bit. He'd stood in front of her with two huge packets of her favorite ice cream, a bag full of Oreos and three bottles of red wine, wearing a lopsided smirk on his face. Of course she immediately felt better.

He'd listened to her rant without interrupting her, offered her his shoulder to cry on and even suffered through both Bridget Jones movies with her, keeping her wine glass filled and Kleenex at the ready whenever she started to have a crying fit.

She couldn't remember ever crying so much in her whole life, but she'd really believed that Walsh was it. The One. The right one. The only one. He seemed to be perfect. But in the end he turned out to be an asshole, cheating on her with his secretary.

His secretary. How cliché.

"It's gonna be okay, Swan," Killian said softly, pulling her against his chest. Gulping hard, she tried to keep the tears in check. She'd cried enough for one day. Killian's hand tightened around her shoulder and she felt his lips brush over her hair as he added, "He didn't deserve you. You can be glad you've got rid of him before it was too late. Before you ended up chained to the kitchen stove."

She slapped her hand against his chest before pushing back to meet his gaze. He actually coaxed a chuckle out of her despite the tears still blurring her vision when he wiggled his eyebrows at her in a ridiculous exaggerated way. Relaxing back into the embrace, she closed her eyes, thanking the universe for sending her the best friend in the whole world when she needed him the most.

* * *

_21th July 2010_

This time she was the one holding his hand, figuratively, as he cursed and shouted, his hands balled into tight fists as he paced in front of her. This time his heart had been broken and she bit her tongue to keep herself from saying 'I told you so'. But she had told him, told him that an affair almost always ended in heartbreak. In the end she had been right, even though she wished she hadn't been. She didn't want to see him hurt like that. It broke her own heart to see him so devastated.

This time she brought the alcohol and the junk food. This time she suffered through watching Aliens vs. Predator. All three movies. Without one single complaint.

He fell asleep on her lap in the middle of the third movie and when the credits rolled over the screen she only managed to switch off the TV before she fell asleep herself. They both woke up with sore necks, but as Killian made her breakfast she saw the light come back into his eyes and seeing him taking the first step out of the pain lifted a weight off her shoulders.

He was her best friend, and she couldn't take it to see him hurt.

* * *

_21th July 2012_

They were lying on the hood of his truck, staring up into the clear night sky, enjoying the twinkling lights of the stars. They were almost touching, their fingers only a hairsbreadth apart and she felt tingles rush all over her body.

There had been a few of these moments over the last twelve years. Moments when her heart had skipped a beat as she'd looked into his blue eyes, moments when goosebumps had raced all over her body as his fingers had brushed over her skin, moments in which the promise of more had hovered just out of reach.

Maybe it was just one of these moments again. Maybe she was just imagining the tension thickening as the seconds ticked by. Maybe she just wished that this time the tension would uncoil in a satisfactory manner.

"Do you ever wonder ..." his soft voice broke the silence. Tilting her head to the side she tried to see his face clearly, but the two torches he'd set up beside the truck didn't give off enough light.

"Wonder what?" she asked, her heart doing a somersault in her chest as she waited for his answer, not wanting to hope for something that might never happen.

"It's been over twelve years," he said, his fingers twitching against hers, the contact making her suppress a full body shiver.

"We've known each other for a very long time," she replied noncommittally, not treading into deeper water just in case she was interpreting too much into the situation.

"Did it ever cross your mind … I mean … did you ever think about the 'what if's'?"

Her heart actually skipped a beat, her chest filling with hope even as her mind tried to keep herself on the ground. She could just brush it off, make a joke about it. But somehow she found the courage to ask, "Are you talking about us?"

"Yes, I'm talking about us. You and me ..." His eyes locked on hers and a few tense seconds passed before she felt his fingers slip through hers. She entwined her fingers with his automatically, her breath hitching in her throat when he added, "crossing the line."

"Being friends with benefits?" she breathed, the question almost getting lost in the noises surrounding them. But he'd heard it nonetheless, his fingers squeezing hers.

"No, we wouldn't be able to pull that off, would we?" he replied, shooting her one of his trademark smirks. But he got serious only a blink of an eye later, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand, making it hard for her to concentrate on what he was saying. "No, I'm talking about the real thing."

His words caused her stomach to flutter with nerves. She suddenly didn't know if she was ready to cross the line with him. She could lose the most important person in her life if this went south. Her need to flee grew stronger and she shifted away from him, trying to slip her hand out of his as she mumbled, "Killian, I ..."

"Don't dismiss it right away," he interrupted her, his fingers gripping hers almost painfully. "Please, Emma. Just … take a night to think about it, okay?"

"And if I don't want to think about it?" she shot back, finding a braveness in her she'd lacked just a moment ago. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest, but she decided to take a leap of faith and jump, hoping that he would catch her. "How about testing the waters?"

"What do you have in mind?"

He turned on his side, his face so close to hers now that she only needed to move forward a few inches to press her lips on his. Something she wanted to do desperately.

"A kiss," she whispered, holding her breath as she waited for his response.

And what a response she got.

His lips crashed down on hers a moment later, his tongue flicking against her bottom lip, begging her to open up. She obliged instantly, letting him in. The kiss was everything she'd hoped for. And so much more. It left her catching her breath, her mind reeling.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered under his breath. He was hovering over her by now, though she didn't even realize him moving. "Why did we wait twelve years?"

"I have no idea," she murmured, shifting her leg upwards so that his obvious arousal was pressed even harder against her thigh.

He growled deep in his throat, the sound making her core clench with need. She swallowed a moan when his growl was followed by his rasping words, "I'm gonna kiss you again if that's okay with you."

"It's more than okay."

He kissed her again, though this time his hands started roaming over her whole body, eliciting one fire after the other under her skin. They almost ended up having sex on the hood of his truck, but fortunately they could keep the lust at bay long enough to get to an actual bed.

Of course she had the best sex of her life on _their_ day.

With him.

* * *

_21th July 2014_

Her hands were shaking as the organ started to play and Elsa threw her an encouraging smile over her shoulder before her friend stepped around the corner and walked up to the front. The music changed and that was Emma's cue.

She almost stumbled over her own feet as she stepped forward, her heart slamming against her ribcage and her hands starting to grow damp as she stopped in the doorway, her nerves threatening to get the better of her. But then her eyes fell on the man standing at the altar, waiting for her, and all the nervousness just vanished.

It had taken them over fourteen years to get to this point. To realize that they were perfect for each other. They had been friends for twelve years before they finally realized that being friends wasn't enough. But they'd come to their senses eventually.

And now they were here. About to be married.

It was another beautiful day. Another perfect day.

_Their_ day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 2: Canon Divergence**
> 
> _Neverland is always going to be one of my favorite arcs. It has just so many great CS scenes. So I couldn't resist to write a little something about their time there. :-)_

Hopefully they got Henry tomorrow and could get off this godforsaken island. Pan's games were getting on her nerves. Big time. And being so close to everyone 24/7 made her skin itch. She'd left the campfire with the excuse that she needed to find a place to relieve herself, but she just needed to get away. Just for a few minutes.

Of course her wish wasn't granted. She went around a tree and there was the last person she wanted to be alone with. Being alone with him always ended in heartfelt conversations or a kiss that still made her tingle all over when she was thinking about it.

"Swan, you shouldn't be alone out here," he told her with an earnest expression on his face. No smirk, no raised eyebrow, no quip and goddammit but she actually missed the innuendo-slinging pirate. With him she could be brash and roll her eyes, but with this man sitting on a fallen tree in front of her … she didn't really know how to handle _him_.

"I can handle being alone just fine."

A flicker of a smirk flitted over his mouth and she groaned inwardly as she remembered the last time they talked about handling things. It definitely led to something she wasn't prepared for. A scorching kiss she'd felt in every fiber of her body, a need sizzling through her she hadn't felt for years, probably never.

"Do you require a taste of rum?" he asked, holding his rum bottle towards her.

Rum might not be the solution to everything, but he was right. It definitely didn't hurt. So she stepped beside him and grabbed the flask, taking a huge gulp and welcoming the heat that spread through her stomach the moment the alcohol hit. Before she could over think it she dropped down beside him and handed him the flask back. They stayed silent for a few minutes and weirdly it didn't feel as uncomfortable as she would have suspected.

The sounds of the jungle surrounding them was only interrupted by the creak of his leather coat whenever he shifted, and the more time went by the more she was aware of how close he was sitting beside her. Before her body could demand things of her she wasn't ready to give, she turned towards him and asked the question that had been swirling around in her brain ever since he'd turned his ship around, "Why did you come back?"

"Pardon me?"

"You had the bean," she elaborated, swinging one leg over the tree to make it easier to talk to him without sitting in an awkward twisted position. "Why come back?"

He only hesitated for a brief moment, before he let out a sigh and spoke softly, "Because it was the right thing to do."

"I didn't have the impression that doing the right thing was high up on your agenda," Emma kept pushing, wanting to get a better understanding of the man she'd kissed only a few days ago. "You know … being a pirate and working with Cora, and all that."

"Aye, _that_."

"So you're not giving me an answer?"

"Fine, Swan," he grumbled, his blue eyes suddenly boring into hers. "Quid pro quo. I'm revealing my motivations to you if you answer me one question."

"What question?" she shot back.

"One question, Emma," he reiterated, her given name coming out of his mouth still able to send a jolt through her. "Do you think you can give me the answer to one question?"

"Okay, you'll get one question," she gave in. After all, she really wanted to know why he turned his ship around. "Now start talking."

"You," he said softly, his thumb brushing over the flask in his hand.

"What about me?" she asked, slightly distracted by the way his fingers caressed the worn leather. She definitely remembered how those fingers had felt curled in her hair, the soft caress of his thumb over her cheek.

" _You_ were my reason."

"You're not getting away with this one word answer, Killian," she told him in a sharp tone. Sharper than she had intended, because certain parts of her body started to come to life the longer she watched his fingers. "You need to give me more than that."

"I already told you in the Echo Caves that meeting you changed me," he started to explain, and she forced her gaze away from his hand and up to his eyes. Not that locking eyes with him was any better. But at least the burning need in her stomach sizzled down to a bearable level as he continued, "And I didn't lie to you when you asked me at the pier why I came back. I just needed to be reminded that caring about other people can be more rewarding than only looking out for yourself. Since the moment I met you, the man I once were pushes back to the forefront more and more. I thought him lost forever. But he is still there." The pain he'd suffered in his life was clearly visible in his eyes, a pain he was very good at masking. But right now he let her see it. "Thanks to you I can now find my way back."

She had a huge lump in her throat and her heart rate was definitely faster than normal, but she ignored the signs, not willing to think about what they might mean right now. "Okay, that answer is good enough for me. What's your question?"

"What happened between Neal and you?" he asked, the words feeling like a punch to her stomach. She definitely didn't expect him to ask that.

"That's a very loaded question," she whispered, not knowing if she was ready to reveal their sordid past to the pirate.

"I know. Am I allowed to know the answer, though?"

Somehow she really didn't know how to handle this side of him, the sincere one, the one she might actually like. A lot. He gave her an encouraging nod, his expression so open and suddenly she knew he wouldn't judge her for the wrong choices she'd made back then. She reached for the flask, a shiver running down her spine as his fingers brushed against hers when she took it. Taking another huge gulp, she let the alcohol give her the courage to speak.

"I was seventeen when I met him. I tried to steal a car he was already in, a car he'd stolen himself. Long story short, we stayed together. Being kind of pirates ourselves. Driving from motel to motel, stealing food and other small necessities from time to time. Just letting ourselves drift, I guess." She found herself brushing her fingers over the leather of the flask, imagining that it still hold the warmth of his hand, drawing some strength out of the thought. "We had a great time."

"What changed?"

"I was arrested for a crime he committed, because I was dumb enough to retrieve some watches he'd stolen. I was put in jail and he ran."

"He ran?" He sounded angry, and seeing the muscle in his jaw twitch as he gritted his teeth together somehow soothed her. No one ever stood up for her, but somehow she suspected that the man sitting in front of her would always stay at her side if she just let him. She watched him as he struggled to reel in his temper, though his next words still came out in a clipped tone, "That was really bad form."

"It gets even worse. I found out in jail that I'm pregnant and decided to give the baby up. I wanted it to have the best chances in life and I couldn't provide it with them."

"That must have been hard," Killian said softly, his hand moving towards her. For a split second she hoped his fingers would reach for hers, but then they just closed over the flask, their skin separated by only a few inches. "To give him up."

"The hardest thing I've ever did," she replied, wishing she could have the courage and actually entwine her fingers with his. But of course she hadn't. Instead she leaned back and let her hand drop from the flask. "But look at him now. He is an awesome kid."

"Of course he is," Killian said, raising an eyebrow at her and shooting her a shit-eating grin. "He is yours."

Only his smile was enough to lighten her heart somehow, and wasn't that a twelve hundred pound gorilla in the room she didn't want to acknowledge. Before she could do something really stupid, like yanking him towards her again and kissing him senseless, she pushed herself up from the tree.

"I'll better go back before my parents start a search party."

"Emma?" He stopped her before she could disappear in the brush.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for telling me."

And back was the serious man she struggled to not be drawn to. A struggle she was apparently losing. Not that she minded that much.

"You know what? I kind of think we have quite a few things in common," she replied, a flutter swirling through her stomach when his mouth tilted up into a lopsided smirk. "Maybe you were right up on that beanstalk?"

"Right about what?"

"We make quite the team."

Her heart skipped a beat when he answered her with a dazzling smile and she felt a strange warmth sweep through her whole body. Her mouth twitched into a smirk when she turned around and walked away from him, knowing that he would probably get up himself in a few seconds and follow her, just to make sure she got back to the camp safely. The smirk turned into a grin when she heard the rustling of leaves as he walked up behind her, and for a split second she was tempted to turn around and pull him close to get another toe-curling kiss from him. She resisted the urge, but it was a close call.

When they stepped back into the camp she was sure of two things. First, they would get Henry back tomorrow. And second, when they were home safe and sound she would definitely not be too opposed to being courted by a certain pirate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 3: Beloved Tropes**
> 
> _I'm a sucker for 'friends to lovers' or 'enemies to lovers' stories, and I love me some angst. And when my muse decides we need to throw in some angry and desperate smut before the happily ever after, I'm one happy camper. :-)_
> 
> _So this is rated SAFAMS – aka smut, angst, feels … and more smut._

The view from his apartment was breathtaking. He had an amazing look over the twinkling lights of the New York skyline. He wouldn't be able to afford such a beautiful apartment, but it was Liam's legacy. He'd been one of the best defense lawyers New York had ever seen and he'd made a fortune before he was ripped out of life way too soon. Killian still didn't find the courage to get rid of the apartment. And honestly, he would be a fool. The apartment was right around the corner of his station, and he wasn't ready to let go of the place that held so much happy memories. He just had to close his eyes and he could see Liam strolling into the living room and pressing a bottle of beer in his hand before slumping down beside him on the couch, cursing up a stream at whichever game was playing on the TV.

God, he missed his brother.

He couldn't close his eyes today, though. He knew what awaited him if he did. His brain would replay what he'd seen this afternoon in vivid color, the scene replaying in his head on a loop. He balled his free hand into a fist at his side, lifting the tumbler in his other hand to his mouth and downing the rest of the scotch in it. The alcohol burned a path down his throat, and he welcomed the sensation.

He knew that drinking couldn't erase the pictures in his head, but it helped to blur them.

Sometimes.

This time it didn't. Neither the beautiful view in front of him helped, nor the alcohol. Today the things he saw in his line of work weighed to heavy on his heart and soul to get washed away by a few glasses of scotch.

He could still see the horror he'd walked in on – even with his eyes opened. The mother had been lying in a pool of blood with eyes empty of any life. The father had been lying right beside her, the gun resting in his outstretched hand. Their little son who couldn't be older than three was lying a few feet away, a big hole in the middle of his head, his eyes as empty as the eyes of his mother, telling Killian that he was beyond saving. But the little girl had been still breathing when he'd stepped to her side. She'd looked up at him with clouded eyes, eyes that didn't hold much hope in them anymore. In that moment all that had counted was to save that little girl.

He desperately hoped they hadn't been too late. But it wasn't in his hands anymore, now the doctors were doing everything in their powers to keep the girl alive. He didn't wait around in the waiting room, knowing it would drive him crazy. He waited in the beginning of his career as a cop, even though it ripped his heart apart every single time he saw the doctors emerge out of the operating tract with an expression on their faces that told him they'd gotten to the victims too late.

Nowadays he didn't even need to wait. He knew Emma would text him as soon as she was able to give him an educated opinion on the patient's status. Even if she wasn't in the emergency room at the time of the patient's arrival. When he sent her a message he could count on her making sure that he would be updated.

Right in that moment his phone beeped, vibrating against his thigh. He held his breath as he pulled it out, never knowing which kind of news he'd receive.

This time it were bad ones.

_We didn't beat the odds._

Letting his head drop to the window, he curled his hand tighter around the tumbler in his hand. He wanted to scream until his voice was hoarse and his throat raw, he wanted to hit something until his fists were bleeding and he couldn't move his fingers anymore.

But then his phone beeped again with another text from her and his heart had something to grab onto, a lifeline that pulled him out of the maelstrom of despair.

_Don't forget the lemons._

**I won't, Swan. At your place in an hour?**

_See you then, Jones._

* * *

The Tequila was waiting on the couch table, two shot glasses beside the bottle. She had contemplated for a second if she should put something else there. Like anything that resembled food to give their stomachs some kind of foundation so that the alcohol they were about to down wouldn't churn up their insides. But she'd opted to forgo it this time. She knew this time they needed to feel the burn of the raw alcohol eating away at their stomach linings. Somehow it'd make it easier to bear the weight of not being able to save the innocents.

Emma could still feel the heart of the little girl in her hands as she'd tried desperately to get it to start beating again. But this time she didn't win, this time she had to let go and announce the time of death.

Before she'd met Killian she would have dealt with the loss on her own, would have gone home and drink herself into oblivion. Would have woken up with one bitch of a hangover. Would have forced herself to keep moving. Would have worked hard to rebuild the walls around her heart. Walls she needed to function as a surgeon. Without the walls she would break apart. She would go insane. The walls were the only thing that kept her together.

But now she had Killian, and sometimes she still wondered how that had happened. They'd been like two angry cats fighting for their territory at the beginning. He was too cocky for her liking and her body appreciating his looks didn't help in the slightest. But as the months went by she started to see that he was as dedicated to his job as she was to hers, and after he'd spent one night in the waiting room just to make sure that the man she was operating on made it, she stopped barking at him whenever she saw him.

So it hadn't really surprised her when he'd asked her if she wanted to get hammered the first time she hadn't been able to save the victim he'd cared about as much as she had. In her line of work she'd seen too much officers and doctors shutting themselves off from the cruelness of this world, shutting off their humanity to be able to deal with the shit that was thrown in their path every single day. She understood why they were doing it, but it didn't mean that she couldn't appreciate it when she stumbled upon a person who wasn't that closed off yet.

She never had been able to separate herself from her patients. She thought it was what made her a great trauma surgeon. He apparently hadn't been worn down from his work either. He still cared.

They ended up drowning their sorrows together. Whenever one of them had a rough day at work they texted the other, and if it was possible at all they would spend a few hours drinking together.

But today felt different. Today was one of those days when their work collided. It didn't happen too often, but when it did their hours drinking together turned out to be weighed down with tension.

The tension snapped to the forefront the moment she opened her door to him, her core clenching when he stepped into her apartment and she let her eyes trail down his back to rest on his very delectable ass that was encased in tight leather pants.

Damn him for looking as delicious in casual clothes as he looked in the suits he wore to work. Damn him for making her want to rip his shirt apart and drive her hand down his pants to curl her fingers around his cock. To feel him pulsating against her palm. To feel that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

The bottle of Tequila was half empty when her body decided to take control over her mind. She actually didn't know what made this night different, why she wasn't able to stop herself from doing what she wanted to do for a very long time. She could always blame the alcohol afterwards, but she just needed to know if his kisses could rock her world.

Before she could lose the liquid courage she turned and moved to straddle him. His eyes opened wide in surprise, but his hands curled around her thighs as she leaned forward and rested her hands on the couch beside his head.

A small part of her brain was still working, keeping her from rocking her hips forward and pressing against the hard bulge she hoped was there. So she took in a deep breath and let it out on a shudder, forcing herself to look him in the eyes as she whispered, "Make me stop, Jones."

"I don't want you to stop, Swan."

Part of her had hoped he wanted her as much as she wanted him, but a bigger part was terrified where this attraction might lead. But he didn't give her the time to back away. His hand curled around her neck and pulled her down, his tongue flicking against her bottom lip, and all she could do was open her mouth.

The passion crashed down on her the moment his tongue met hers and her brain stopped working all together. All she could think about was having him in her. She wanted to forget about reality, wanted to forget for just a few minutes.

His arousal pressed against her throbbing core, his hands finding their way under her shirt and pushing it up until he was able to close his fingers around her breasts. Everything after that was pure need. Their hands were knocking together in the attempt to get each other naked as fast as possible. But neither of them apparently cared how awkward their movements were. The air around them reverberated with their groans and moans whenever they brushed up against sensitive skin.

Finally they were both naked and his cock was sheathed. She could take him in hand and align him to her quivering core. She could push down and feel him stretch her. Finally he thrust up into her until he was buried until the hilt.

Everything after that was just a blur. Their sweat slicked skins slapping together as she rode him as if there was no tomorrow, the burn in her thighs as she chased her own orgasm, the dull pain when he dug his fingers into her ass as he pistoned his hips up to drive into her even harder and deeper.

And then there was just pure bliss when she shot over the edge, clamping her walls around him as she fell apart.

* * *

_I didn't beat the odds._

Just one line of text was all they needed nowadays, knowing the other would come to their place as soon as possible.

_**When?**_ was all she wrote back, thanking the universe that she'd just finished her shift and had two days off.

_In two hours?_

**I'll bring the lemons.**

It was another unwritten rule that whoever wrote the text was the one who was ridden into oblivion. This time she'd gotten a text from Killian, so she was the one who dropped down on her knees only ten minutes after she'd arrived at his place, pulling his pants down and closing her lips around his rock hard erection.

She wouldn't have minded if he spilled his release down her throat. But this wasn't her show today. So when he pulled back and commanded her in a clipped tone that she should stand up and move to the bed, she obliged without complaint, spreading her legs wide as she laid down on her back.

Today wasn't about her, but nonetheless Killian didn't leave her unsatisfied. He pounded into her with such force that her head hit against the headrest of the bed with each of his deep thrusts. His face was contorted as he fucked her into the mattress, every snap of his hips sharper than the one before. Her muscles already started to get sore, they would protest at least for two days after this hard fucking. But she didn't care. All she cared about was helping him forget, helping him to chase away the demons for a few minutes. Like he did for her every time she needed him.

She didn't let herself think about how much she needed him. Not when his cock was buried deep in her pussy and she knew he was about to make her forget her own name.

Maybe she would think about it tomorrow.

* * *

_I didn't beat the odds._

He was knocking at her door twenty minutes later with a bag of lemons in his hand. But this time they weren't needed. The moment he stepped through the door Emma reached behind her for a lemon slice, coating the palm of her hand with the juice and salting it before reaching back again for the shot glass and holding it out to him. He took it without question, leaning down to lick the salt and lemon juice of her palm before downing the shot and burying his teeth in the lemon slice she held out for him.

He still felt the alcohol burn in his stomach when she pulled her pants off and climbed on the dresser behind her, opening her legs wide and letting him see the wet patch on her panties. He dropped to his knees more than willingly, shoving her panties down her legs and burying his face in her wet folds.

He sucked and licked her to her first climax, willing to stay down there and give her at least one more. But apparently Emma didn't want him to stay between her legs. At least not with his mouth. She tugged at his hair sharply, forcing him to stand up.

Without saying a word she pushed him back and hopped off the dresser. Turning around, she leaned down, resting her elbows on the dresser and jutting her ass towards him. He didn't need to be told twice. He reached for his belt, unbuckling it so that he could shove his pants and boxer briefs down. He had the condom already in hand, ripping the foil open with his teeth as her hand suddenly closed around his wrist.

"No," she said firmly, her fingers digging into his skin almost painfully as she looked at him over her shoulder. "I need to feel you."

"We're safe?" he managed to ask her, his cock twitching in anticipation of driving into her barebacked.

"I am. Disease free and on birth control," Emma replied, her ass wiggling in front of him, almost making him forget what they were talking about as she added, "What about you?"

"Definitely disease free," he rasped, reaching up to slip his fingers between her legs and sliding them through the proof of her arousal. She mewled when he dipped two fingers into her soaking wet core. He shoved his fingers deeper into her tight sheath, his brain short-circuiting when her walls clenched around him and he blurted out, "Though I'm not on birth control."

"Good," she let out on a breathy moan, fucking herself on his fingers. "Then get in me."

That was all the confirmation he needed. He slid his fingers out of her and aligned his cock. A moment later he slammed home, almost coming with the feel of her hot pussy enveloping his bare cock. But somehow he found the strength to pound into her until she screamed his name and fell apart under him. Only then he let himself go and spilled his release into her.

* * *

_I didn't beat the odds._

As always he was there when she needed him. So there was always the few minutes before he answered her text where she feared he might not be available tonight. It had happened a few times over the last six months. Especially at the beginning of their strange arrangement. She would call it friends with benefits, but if she was honest with herself it was way more than that at this point.

She didn't know what she was waiting for. What _they_ were waiting for. She wasn't new to the game. She'd been burnt by men before. But she still knew when something was real, and the thing she had with Killian … it was real. More real than she was ready to admit.

But the moment she opened the door and found him standing outside with a bottle of Tequila in his hand and a lopsided smirk on his face, she knew that it was time. Time to stop running away. Time to finally face the music.

Of course she still needed some liquid courage, and she still needed his cock to thrust deep into her before she could even contemplate to speak up.

They were lying on the couch afterwards in a heap of tangled limps as she listened to his heart thumping steadily under her ear. Tightening her fingers around his bicep, she tilted her head so that she could press her lips against the pulse throbbing in his neck.

"What are we doing?" she whispered against his skin.

"Lying on the couch, enjoying the afterglow," he mumbled, his fingers skimming down her back to come to rest on her ass.

As much as she'd like to bathe in the afterglow he'd mentioned, she was determined to not chicken out once again. Pushing herself up from his chest, she glared down at him, asking once again with more force behind her voice, "What are we _doing_?"

He blinked once, his body going rigid beneath hers as he clearly caught up to her line of thought. But in true Killian Jones' fashion he didn't back away from the emotional challenge, he met her head on, one hand curling around her ass while his other hand reached up to cup her cheek.

"Whatever you want us to do."

"I'm scared," she whispered, closing her eyes when his thumb started to ghost over her cheek.

"So am I," he replied softly and she opened her eyes just in time to see his eyes narrowing in determination before he announced, "Let's get dressed. We're going out."

"Where are we going?" she asked confused as he slipped out from under her and stood up, reaching for the clothes he'd dropped on the floor earlier.

He turned around to her while tugging the pants up his legs, sending her a lopsided smirk that threatened to melt her insides before saying, "To Flannigan's."

Her heart plummeted into her stomach for just one moment. A lot of their friends and colleagues would be there. Showing up there together would make it real. Real with a capital R.

"Hey, there." The mattress dipped as he sat down beside her, and his mouth found hers a moment later, his breath ghosting over her lips as he whispered, "I'll be right beside you."

"You want to jump?" she asked with closed eyes, pulling strength from the fact that his forehead was resting against hers and his fingers were buried in her hair.

"Aye, I want to jump," he replied, his voice barely audible. "As long as you're jumping with me."

So they jumped together, his hand curled tightly around hers as they stepped into Flannigan's thirty minutes later.

It was a huge leap of faith for her.

But he was taking it with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 4: Complete AU**
> 
> _I have a few 'involuntary' ships when it comes to the Star Trek series since I was 'forced' to watch a lot of episodes with my hubby. So it isn't really surprising that my muse decided to take a trip on the Enterprise. :-)_

Logic demanded of her not to go down to the engine room. They would just get into another fight. Commander Killian Jones always argued with her, as if he had any chance to win a logical discussion. Considering that he was human and she was Vulcan with an elaborate education in engineering that mirrored his and add to that her logical intellect, she was actually able to help him with the problems they had with the warp drive lately. But arguing with Commander Jones was sometimes as if she was talking to a wall and not a living, thinking human being. Though it had taken her a few weeks to realize that the strange sensation that coursed through her every time she saw him was annoyance.

An emotion.

Since he'd come aboard the Enterprise about six months ago she found herself struggling with emotions she hadn't felt in a very long time. Not since she'd been a child. But working with Commander Jones brought all of those emotions she'd buried deep back to the surface.

So she did what she hadn't done in a very long time … she acted irrational.

* * *

The engine room was eerily quiet when she stepped into it, and too late she realized that Commander Jones was the only one in the room. She didn't like to be alone with him. It was harder to keep her emotions in check when she was alone with him. But before she could walk out again, he turned around.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted her, his teeth flashing white as he shot her a grin. She just gave him a cool look that had worked very well for her so far. But it didn't have the desired affect on Commander Killian Jones. The grin turned into a lopsided smirk as he bent at his waist and executed a perfect bow. When he came up again, his eyes were twinkling and the smirk turned into a grin again, his accented voice seeming to mock her as he asked, "How are you faring on this nice evening, Sub Commander?"

"I was just coming down here to hear the report about your progress, Commander."

"And you actually came in person," he quipped, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I'm flattered."

A flash of annoyance raced through her body and she had a hard time keeping her face impassive. She came down here because he'd refused to send her a written report. She gritted her teeth, angry with herself for letting an emotion come so close to the surface.

"If you're not ready to give me the report, Commander, I can come back later."

She turned around and started to walk away, but then the alarm suddenly started to blare and a metallic voice came out of the speakers, "Attention! Attention! Fire alarm in sector 15! Sector is being closed off."

They jumped towards the doors simultaneously, both curling their hands around the metal to keep the door from shutting them in. But even her considerable strength wasn't enough to pry it open again.

"It's of no use," she said firmly, shaking her head. "We have to let go of the door."

He pulled at his side of the door once more, before finally giving up and nodding at her, both of them letting go at the exact moment. She was already running possible scenarios and exit plans through her head when the sound of the alarm was joined by another insistent beeping that came from the console.

"Bloody hell," the Commander cursed under his breath as he rushed back to his computers.

"What happened?" she asked as she stepped beside him.

"We just lost our access to the oxygen supply and because of the fire alarm the computers are in emergency mode. They are protecting the warp drive. It's not gonna be easy to override the protocols."

"But we should have enough oxygen for about ..." she paused a brief moment as she ran the calculations in her head. "Three hours. The emergency should be under control by then."

"Maybe," he said, hacking away on the keyboard. "But I'm not gonna take any chances."

"How can I be of assistance?"

She expected him to argue with her, but he just threw her a quick glance over his shoulder and gestured to the other side of the room. "The manual controls for the oxygen supply are over there. Maybe you can find a way to get it working again."

Two hours and forty-five minutes later they were sitting with their backs against the console, too exhausted from the lack of oxygen in the room to work on the problem any further. They should have been rescued by now, but something apparently went really wrong.

A movement beside her made her turn her head just in time to see Killian slide to the ground.

"Emma?" he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper when he tilted his face back up to her with some effort.

"Yes, Commander?" she replied, her voice as faint as his.

"I have to get something off my chest. If we die in here I need you to know ..." he trailed off, licking his lips and swallowing a few times.

"You shouldn't speak. We're wasting our remaining oxygen," she told him, but he didn't listen and she didn't want to argue with him right now.

"Sub Commander Swan, you're one intriguing woman. I've been fascinated by you from the first moment I saw you and it had been a pleasure working with you," he said, his voice becoming fainter and fainter with each word. "If we make it out of here alive … will you go out on a date with me?"

Maybe it was the lack of oxygen that made her actual consider his question, or maybe it was due to the fact that his eyes were looking at her with an intensity that caused her heart to beat faster. She'd studied all the signs of lust, and she was well aware that the warmth that spread through her stomach and settled between her thighs was directly correlated to the heated gaze he gave her.

But then his eyes started to flutter, his hand balling into a fist as he struggled to breathe. She should have been able to last longer than him due to her Vulcan constitution. However, the emotions he elicited in her apparently weakened her strength and she felt herself gasping for breath, too.

Sliding to the ground, she reached for his hand. Black spots were appearing in her line of vision and she tried to blink them away. But her vision only kept getting narrower and narrower. She could just make out Killian's face a few feet away from her, his eyes closed, his lips blue tinged and his hand so close to hers that she could almost touch him.

"Yes, Commander. I will," she breathed, her fingertips brushing against his before darkness enveloped her, the lack of oxygen plunging her into unconsciousness.

* * *

She came to in the medical department, feeling confused for a moment before her surroundings made sense. The moment her mind cleared she shot up, ignoring the dizziness that swamped over her.

The department was quiet, it was probably the middle of the night. Machines were attached to her, and she forced her heartbeat down before it would trigger the alarm. She didn't want someone to storm into here and prod at her.

She was alive. But what happened to Killian?

She looked around frantically, letting out a soft sigh when she spotted him only two beds over. Reassured for the moment she laid back down, watching his chest rise and fall, the steady beeping sound of the machines controlling their heartbeats almost lulling her into sleep. Her eyes started to droop but then she heard Killian move and she turned her head to lock eyes with him.

Her heart skipped a beat when his mouth tilted up into a soft smile and she felt her own mouth turn up. They didn't say anything, just stared at each other for a very long time.

She felt her eyelids grew heavy again when his voice suddenly broke the silence, "I hope you haven't forgotten your promise, Emma."

"I can't remember giving you a promise of any kind, Commander," she replied brusquely. A part of her had hoped he didn't hear her. That he'd been already unconscious as she gave him her answer. But apparently his hearing had still worked.

"I know you remember," he told her with conviction, his voice still firm when he added, "You and I … we are going on a date."

"Okay, Commander," she gave in, way too easily. But she couldn't help it. They'd almost died, and a part of her wanted to get to know him better. "If you insist I'm willing to share a meal with you."

"Will you call me by my given name then?" he asked, throwing her a look that she'd heard others call puppy dog eyes. She had to admit it was quite effective.

"I will think about it," she said, glad he wasn't able to read her mind since she'd already used his first name – if only in her head – when she feared he might not have made it out of the engine room alive. And before she could think about it his title slipped out of her mouth, "Commander."

A huge grin split up his face and then he let out a deep chuckle as he shook his head, "Fair enough, Sub Commander."

She shifted to her back, ready to fall asleep now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Killian still grinning and another emotion fluttered through her heart.

Anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I have a long work day ahead of me tomorrow, so there probably won't be an update tomorrow. We'll see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 5: Role Reversal**
> 
> _Pirate Emma and Lieutenant Jones. Sort of. :-)_

He still took her breath away, every time she walked out of the Captain's quarters and found him standing at the helm, all commanding and so gorgeous that she had to fight her immediate response. The response to walk over to him and jump him, and wasn't that surprising in and of itself.

She still remembered the day she'd seen him for the first time in very vivid details. They'd hauled him out of the water. He'd been floating on a small wooden plank, surrounded by debris. He'd looked like a drowned rat and had been delirious at the time. They could bring the fever down and save his life, but they couldn't save his hand. He hadn't been grateful when he regained consciousness. He'd been bitter and hateful. Not that she would have blamed him. He'd not only lost his hand, but also his brother. He had a right to be bitter.

So she had been trying to give him some slack until one day she couldn't take it any longer and she'd just snapped at him, telling him he should stop drowning in self-pity and start living again. The shock on his face had convinced her that he would ask for permission to leave the ship at the next port, but apparently the lieutenant had more spine in him than she'd expected. The next day he'd appeared on the deck with a determined expression on his face and the will to start working on her ship.

Slowly but surely he'd managed to crawl behind her walls, in the same pace he'd started to change. He'd become more confident, started to change the way he dressed, leaving the white linen of his lieutenant uniform behind and changed into the black leather of a pirate, embracing his new life to the fullest. He'd even asked her for sword lessons, and she still recalled the blazing want that had coursed through her every time she'd stepped behind him and closed her hand around his, pressing her chest against his back to show him a certain move.

A certain tension had started to simmer between them from the moment he'd decided that his life was still worth living. It had been subtle at first, but then one night he'd found her drinking in her cabin as she'd tried to drown the memories of her past and this night had changed everything.

She'd dared him to stay and drink with her, being so sure he would blush and retreat immediately. But he'd surprised her that night, just tilted his head and nodded. They'd drunk their way through two bottle of wine and one bottle of rum before she'd found herself leaning forward and pressing her lips against his, expecting him to get all flustered and back away. But the lieutenant had showed some spine once again, kissing her back with so much passion that she'd almost straddled his hips and ridden him and herself into oblivion. She hadn't succumbed to the call of her carnal needs this night though, but it had taken them only a week before they couldn't stay away from each other any longer. He'd come to her cabin that night with his blue eyes blazing with a heat she couldn't ignore. He'd been buried inside of her as soon as they'd been able to rid themselves of all the clothes that had been in the way, and she'd discovered that her lieutenant had one dexterous tongue as he'd licked her to two more orgasms before he had been ready again to go for another round.

He'd stayed in the Captain's quarters every night since then, and she hadn't regretted to let him in ever since.

"How are we doing on this fine morning, Lieutenant?"

The dazzling smile he was greeting her with almost convinced her that it wouldn't matter if she jumped him right then and there in front of the crew.

"Splendidly, Captain."

"Ready for another sword lesson?"

His smile turned deliciously lascivious as he leaned down and breathed into her ear, "To which sword are you referring, Swan?"

A shiver ran down her spine when his tongue flicked teasingly over the shell of her ear, and she leaned closer into him as she replied, "Which sword would you prefer?"

"The one who can be buried in your wet and tight heat, Captain."

Her breath hitched in her throat for a moment as her core clenched in anticipation, but she managed to take a step back and look up at him with a hopefully stern expression on her face.

"I'm sure we can arrange that. Meet me in my quarters in twenty minutes," she said brusquely, before turning away from him. But she couldn't keep herself from delivering a last quip over her shoulder to make sure that the next twenty minutes would be absolute torture for him. "And Lieutenant?"

"Aye?"

"Make sure your sword is well oiled and prepared for the fight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 6: Another Time Period**
> 
> _Stargate Atlantis was another guilty pleasure of mine, even though my ship never happened. But I loved all the eye candy the show gave me. Especially one Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Hot dayum! :-)_
> 
> _This turned out to be way dirtier than I intended, but my muse apparently loves the idea of Killian and Emma being trapped in a confined space without a way out. Add to that a sexual tension that is off the charts and a severe denial of that tension on both sides, and I have a blast writing it._

If she'd had a say in the matter Lieutenant Killian Jones would have been the last security officer she'd chosen to accompany her on the mission. But she didn't have a say in the matter. So she was now stuck with him, trying not to remember the way she'd thrown herself at him in a drunken stupor three months ago. He didn't take her up on her blatant offer, and in hindsight she was glad he didn't. She was. Nothing good could come out of having a random fuck with another crew member. It just made things awkward since you couldn't avoid them afterwards, not in the small confines of the station.

So she didn't want him to go on the mission with her.

It wasn't as if she questioned his skills. She knew he was the best security officer they had. Always extremely concentrated on the job and one of the best sharp shooters she'd ever seen. But add to that the fact that he was pushing every single female button in her body ... having him with her on that mission was catastrophic, to say the least.

And of course when it rained, it poured. Literally.

Because now they were stuck in some random cave while a thunderstorm of enormous proportions rattled on outside. She was so not in the mood to spend hours with him alone in a confined space, but she knew that going out there in the chaos would be close to suicidal.

"So, Swan," he drawled, the tone of his voice making her swallow a groan. "How should we pass the time until we could get back to the gate? Any interesting topics you want to discuss?"

She knew looking at him was a mistake, but she couldn't keep herself from locking gazes with him.

Big mistake. BIG. MISTAKE.

His face was cast in haunting shadows due to the fire they'd started a while ago and every flicker of the fire caused his eyes to change colors. Her body was so starved for a good orgasm that she could practically hear a voice in her head pleading with her to just take him and damn the consequences.

She blamed that voice in her head for the words that came out of her mouth next, "How about you just shut up and fuck me?" His mouth went slack and the reaction caused her to shoot him a smug smirk as she added, "Or is that a too interesting topic for you?"

He eyed her for a few seconds without moving - seconds that felt like hours - before his mouth curled up into a lopsided smirk and he replied with a lilt to his voice that shot a shiver down her spine, "That's actually a great topic."

Before she could find a witty retort he was standing toe to toe with her, his musky scent surrounding her, and she had to close her eyes and gulp hard to keep herself from ripping the body armor off him.

"Open your eyes, Swan," his hoarse voice reached her ears, and she opened her eyes despite knowing that looking at him would make it worse. "I want to make sure that you know what you want."

Her brain had apparently stopped working, because if she'd been of a sane mind she'd have never let her tongue form the words, "I want you. In me. Now."

"As you wish."

He immediately acted on his promise, crushing his lips on hers while simultaneously tugging at her clothes. Their naked bodies pressed against each other only minutes later, and she didn't even complain when he swirled her around and pressed a hand between her shoulder blades until she leaned down and spread her legs so that he could just drive into her.

But of course he wouldn't just fuck her, he needed to slip his fingers through her wet folds and rub her clit until she was close to begging him to finally give her his cock. And she almost did beg him, but fortunately he decided to stop teasing her before she ended up embarrassing herself like that.

"Bloody hell, Swan. You're so fucking wet for me," he rasped close to her ear, seconds before the head of his thick cock breached her entrance. But he just slipped into her a few inches before he stopped, making her whole body tremble with need. "Next time I'm gonna take my bloody time with you. Tasting your delicious juices and driving you out of your bloody mind before letting you come around my tongue while you're screaming my name."

"Dream on, Jones," she managed to shoot back, even though she wanted nothing more than to feel his tongue flick over her clit. But she definitely wouldn't let him have the upper hand here.

"You want my cock deep in you, don't you?" he asked, thrusting forward a few more inches, making her swallow a groan as he spread her wide. "So you should probably stop trying to antagonize me, or you'll never get what you want."

"Don't kid yourself, Jones," she replied, driving her hips backwards and forcing him to slip into her until the hilt. "It fucking turns you on."

"Yes, it does," he snapped, his fingers closing around her hips in a tight grip that would probably leave bruises behind. "And fuck you for reducing me to this bloody mess by only letting me drive my cock into your hot and tight pussy."

"You are a straight man, Jones," she shot back, his cock inside of her driving her almost mad with need. If he didn't start moving in a few seconds, she would probably start begging him. But she wasn't that far gone yet. "Of course you love every pussy you can get your cock in."

"You're wrong about one thing there, Swan." He pulled out of her almost completely, a whimper threatening to slip over her lips when she could just feel the tip of his cock tease her entrance. Biting her tongue, she prayed for him to finally start moving, barely refraining from pushing her ass back again. But she would be damned if she showed him how needy she was. Though his next words nearly made her come on the spot. "I don't love every pussy. But I definitely love yours."

He cut off any answer she would have been able to come up with by driving his thick cock as deep as he could get, and all she could do was press her hands against the rock to steady herself as he started to fuck her as if his life depended on it.

Her climax hit her only a few thrusts later, wracking her body and chasing every thought out of her mind until her body came down from its high and her mind started working again, reminding her that she'd just made a huge mistake by letting Lieutenant Jones fuck the living daylights out of.

His cock was still in her and she balled her hands into a fist to keep herself from panicking when she realized how much she loved having him inside of her. But this was not the time, nor the man, to show feelings. Pushing back from the wall, she hoped he would get the drift and slip out of her and thankfully he did. She definitely ignored the hollow feeling he left behind.

They dressed in silence, and she was damn glad that the storm had let up outside. They could get back to the gate without having too much time for awkward post-fuck silence.

They hiked through the jungle towards the gate without saying a word, the silence pressing on her shoulders and tightening her spine. When they reached the clearing she couldn't take it any longer, though.

"Just to be clear here, Jones," she said firmly, whirling around to him and meeting his gaze head on. "What happened back in the cave ... it was a one-time thing."

"What happened in Kaynar stays in Kaynar?"

"Exactly."

She was glad he understood perfectly without turning this slip of their common senses into a mess. But when the gate opened and they stood directly in front of it, ready to cross over, he turned around and faced her with a gaze that made her heart pound hard against her ribcage.

"I'm just not sure we're gonna be able to act as if nothing happened here, Swan."

He stepped through the gate and vanished before she could say anything in return. Gritting her teeth, she walked into the gate herself with one thought swirling through her mind.

_Fuck you, Jones, for making this more complicated than it should have been._


End file.
